Boats Against The Current
by Midnight Starfire
Summary: My first one shot! Link muses about his life and then makes a certain deciasion. (Link x Zelda)


Boats Against The Current

By: Lady*Wildfire*Star

  


Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Legend of Zelda.

This will probably be a one-shot(my first one ever), unless reviews tell me otherwise. No flames.

***************

  


It had always seemed that fate wanted to keep us apart. Time after time I suffered while she was taken from me. Even after I had rescued her and saved the entire land, her father did not approve of me. Why? I'm a commoner, a peasant, a man clad in all green from the forest. And I am said to have an odd mannerism about me. He does not want his daughter around such a man, even if I am the reason he still breathes. Even if I am the reason our world was not immersed in darkness. Even if I am the reason their greatest fear has been destroyed and the Triforce was restored to the Golden Land. But I see no differences between the nobles and I. Here I sit in the Lost Woods against a green tree underneath it's shade. The word lost does it describe me? Indeed it does. Now that the battles with Ganon are through there is nothing left from me to do. I cannot return to my old carefree life after what I've seen. I've seen things that would wake the normal person in the night and burn fear into their hearts. And lost describes me because I lost a good friend of mine after the final battle. Someone out there is Navi, the little fairy that helped to guide and direct me. Even when there was no one else and I was all alone there was Navi. I feel virtually alone and friendless. There is no Navi. I'm not a Kokiri or a normal Hylian. I do not belong to a tribe of Zoras, Gorons, or Gerudos. I am not one of them. Wherever I go I do not fit in. I no longer even have my faithful steed, Epona, who was returned to Lon Lon Ranch to be with other horses. At least I have Zelda, well only secretly. But our relationship is no longer good enough for me. I want things to be more serious and established. She's strong and true, pure of heart and breathtakingly beautiful. Even after I was ship wrecked on the far away Island of Koholint only I remained in her heart. Now if only we could stop living this lie, stopping hiding things, and being secretive. It's truly no way to have a relationship, one that only the two of you know exists. I'll admit it was exciting at first, having a secret relationship with a Princess. But after awhile and quite a few close calls you start to wish that it wasn't a secret. And her father, tries to make her feel ashamed for even being my friend. Yes, he knows of our friendship. That ungrateful vile man. So deep into my musings was I that I did not notice someone sneaking up behind me until I heard the brushes ruffle. I drew out my sword out of reflex towards the oncoming predator. A familiar harmonic voice rushed over me. "I would never hurt you , you know," she said.

I lowered my weapon, "I know that my Princess."

Zelda walked over to me and sat down and leaned against me. I draped my arm around her and pulled her close, so she could lay her head upon my shoulder. When I did not speak she asked, "You need not use my title when speaking to me Link, you know that as well. What's troubling you? You are not this quiet ever. Not with me that is."

Zelda knows I'm not one for social gatherings and I'm silent by nature. She understands me and sees right through me. Why is it that fate wants to pull us apart? Why does it seem like we are boats in a river struggling against an ever pulling current? The current is trying to pull us apart and we keep trying to get to each other. It's a never ending struggle. I've never given up on anything in life, and I won't give up now.

"I'm just thinking Zelda, that's all. A lot is running through my mind."

We did not speak for a moment. Zelda and I learned long ago the beauty of silence. Sometimes words are not necessary, and when you feel comfortable being in silence with someone you find that your relationship can be more relaxed somehow.

"You are thinking of us , aren't you? Link, I don't care if my father doesn't approve of you. I do, that's all that matters. You know how I feel about you."

She has a way of doing that, I've never figured out how. Zelda reads my mind and knows my thoughts, I could hide nothing from her, even if I wanted to. I fish a small shiny object out of my pocket and examine it. True, I am not rich, but I'm positive it will do just fine.

" We cannot move forward until he does. And I want us to move forward, I want to be with you forever, if you will have me." I took her small delicate hand in my large rough ones and gently slipped the ring on. This is not how I wanted to do this, but I need her to know of my seriousness, if this is to happen. We cannot continue on being boats against the current.

The End?

-L*W*S

Please Review!!

  



End file.
